


Miraculous!!! On Ice

by Anjach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anonymity, Competition, F/M, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Secret Identity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjach/pseuds/Anjach
Summary: -Do not read yet. First chapter will be out within 24 hours.-Marinette decides to enter the first anonymous ice skating competition ever as secret identity 'Ladybug'.Miraculous with a side of Yuuri!!! On Ice.





	Miraculous!!! On Ice

-Placeholder. Chapter coming within 24 hours.-


End file.
